


Always there for me

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Embarrassed Keith, First Time, Grief/Mourning, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sloppy Makeouts, Temporary Character Death, Voyeurism, a dash of praise kink, mostly dead shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Hey, Black," he said. "I'm gonna just... do something gross and human. Can you like, close your eyes?"He felt the lion's reaction to his request, which seemed to amount to a feeling comprising, "Do whatever you want, silly human, it's of no concern to me."Keith shrugged and started peeling off his armor.





	Always there for me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [voltron_sheith_kink_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/voltron_sheith_kink_meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Keith jerks off in the Black Lion and calls out Shiro's name while doing it, and Shiro watches from the Astral Plane.
> 
> Bonus: They weren't together previous to this, so Shiro had no idea of Keith's feelings until that point. (But was secretly pining after him)
> 
> Bonus II: Keith finds out about it post S6 and is embarrassed at first, but then is totally willing to give Shiro another show.
> 
> Note: Am fine with cis, trans, intersex, or "different Galra biology" headcanons

Keith growled in frustration. 

Shiro was gone and Keith was a piss-poor replacement as black paladin. For some reason, the black lion had accepted him, but he knew he paled in comparison to Shiro's leadership. 

Keith told Coran he was going to take Black out for a joyride over the comms and poked at the interface until he wouldn't be disturbed unless there was a Zarkon-attacking level of emergency. 

He had no idea where he planned to go or what he would do. Keith realized it was the same unsettled feeling he'd had after Shiro had gone missing the first time, back on Earth. Back then, he'd hop on the red speeder and push it to its limits. He'd race across the desert until there was no more space in his head for emotions, just sensations. 

Keith remembered how the nights would usually end -- he'd drag his dusty carcass, aching and sunburned, back to his shack, and he'd shower and jack off until he passed out on top of his worn-out futon. 

Maybe that's what he needed. Maybe if he ran himself ragged and yanked an orgasm out of himself, he'd be drained enough not to fucking think for a few hours. 

The thing was, Keith didn't really know how to push Black to her limits. He still felt uncomfortable in the pilot's seat of the robotic lion. He halfheartedly soared around the castle and set a course for an asteroid field a short distance from where the castle ship was floating, hopefully hidden from the Galra. 

When he arrived at the edge of the asteroid field, he took a deep breath and tightened his gloved hands around the controls of the black lion. 

"You with me, kitty?" Keith felt a little stupid talking to the robot, but he felt a gentle, rumbling purr in response. "Okay, let's go fast." 

Keith slammed the sticks forward, urging the lion to surge forward in a tight arc around a jagged asteroid further within the field. He felt himself connecting with the lion's spirit as they sped through the treacherous landscape. It still didn't feel as natural of a connection as Keith had with Red, but something about it felt familiar and warm. 

They had a few close calls, enough to get Keith's pulse racing and sweat beading along his brow. 

After about an hour of testing his skill in the pilot's seat, Keith was panting and exhilarated by the opportunity to fly without being in mortal peril. It triggered a sense memory in him and he felt the stirrings of arousal. 

He felt a little guilty as he moved to park the black lion on one of the largest asteroids, a roughly moon-sized rock face drifting sluggishly through the field. 

As he made sure he was safely parked on the rock, he talked to the black lion, feeling extraordinarily awkward. 

"Hey, Black," he said. "I'm gonna just... do something gross and human. Can you like, close your eyes?"

He felt the lion's reaction to his request, which seemed to amount to a feeling comprising, "Do whatever you want, silly human, it's of no concern to me." 

Keith shrugged and started peeling off his armor. He stacked the plated pieces in a neat pile next to his pilot seat, shucked off his gloves, and found the space-velcro separation of his stretchy under armor, stripping down to his underwear. He fervently hoped no Galra or other enemies would stumble across them in the inhospitable landscape. 

Finally bare enough to reach himself, Keith settled back in the pilot chair and stroked a hand over his soft cock. 

It had been so long since Keith had a free moment to do this. They were always fighting or training; and he'd spent so much time looking for Shiro. He felt a pang of sorrow as he thought of his friend. 

Once, he'd hoped Shiro and he could become something more than friends. Shiro was so much more than his image of the star pilot he'd had at the garrison; he was a devoted friend who had promised from the earliest days never to give up on Keith. 

It was something Keith hadn't known would become so important to him. And it fueled him now, despite his lack of success in finding or recovering any traces of the pilot. 

Keith wouldn't give up on Shiro, no matter how hopeless it seemed. He let the thoughts of grief momentarily slide away as he felt his cock stiffen under his own familiar touch. 

He moaned quietly, slipping his right hand inside his briefs and curling his fingers around his dick, stroking the firming member in a leisurely fashion. It was almost embarrassing how fast the glistening head began peeking from his foreskin. 

He allowed himself to return to a favorite fantasy of his, of Shiro touching him like this. Keith imagined Shiro would kiss him sweetly before moving to mouth down his neck. Keith's left hand drifted to his neck, tangling in strands of hair at the base of his skull and pulling, while his right hand continued to pump steadily at his cock. 

He bit his lip, hissing a breath, as the sensations curled through his body. He wished he'd been brave enough to tell Shiro how he felt in time. 

He wished his hand was wrapped in Shiro's larger hand as their cocks rubbed together. He imagined the way Shiro's grey eyes would darken with desire as his mouth nibbled across Keith's chest. 

Keith's left hand found his nipple and tugged mercilessly, the pleasure and pain surging to his cock. Pre-come dribbled over his foreskin and knuckles, his body aching with want. 

"Shiro," he whispered. 

He kneaded and squeezed his chest, imagining Shiro sucking and biting the sensitive skin there. 

His hand stuttered as he thrust into it, his cock spurting over his hand messily. 

"Shiro!" 

The shout rang in his ears as he bucked through the orgasm, milking his cock for every last drop of pleasure. 

"Fuuuuck," he groaned, his gut a sickly mix of echoing pleasure and what he suspected would be an everlasting sadness. He threw an arm over his eyes as his face crumpled. "I miss you." 

.

Since Shiro had awoken with a cough, lurching into Keith's arms, his memories had slowly trickled back over a number of months as the five lions of Voltron limped their way toward earth. They had started with the most recent events; first Shiro remembered the dreadful fight between the murderous version of himself and Keith. He realized he was the cause of the scar carved into Keith's cheek; shortly after that, he recalled Keith crying out, "You're my brother. I love you."

The inexorable parade of memories in his head had been illuminating, to be sure, but a hindrance to his being able to be of much use as they traveled slowly across galaxies. Shiro supposed it might have been too much for his brain to handle if his memories and those of the clone whose body he now inhabited had rushed in all at once. 

It was an undoubtedly bizarre feeling, what he understood was his soul combining with that of his clone's. They were the same, but also distinct; the clone had his memories as well as his own of events Shiro had missed while inhabiting the black lion. And Shiro had his own cherished memories from that sorrowful time, all of which were the times he was able to communicate or be near Keith. 

All of the paladins had questions about what he remembered, but none had acted as strangely as Keith when they learned he was essentially one with the black lion for nearly a year. 

Though Shiro supposed it was a rather longer time for Keith, as time had passed differently for him. 

Lance had been a little embarrassed, Shiro supposed because he had wanted to pilot the black lion so badly (and for the wrong reasons, black had grumbled at the time), but Keith had flushed bright red and made excuses to leave the room. 

Shiro hadn't understood until the memory of Keith touching himself in the cockpit of the black lion returned to him. He understood that Keith was embarrassed, but Shiro wasn't chagrined at all to learn Keith desired him in that way. Actually, he was rock hard and gasping as he emerged from the memory. 

"Shiro, are you okay?" Keith called from his post at the helm of the black lion. They -- the five lions of Voltron, with cargo of one extra Galra, one Altean, one space wolf, one heifer and several trash nebula creatures -- were nearing the end of their day of travel, with a plan of stopping at an outpost on a rebel-controlled planet before picking up Matt Holt and limping toward Earth. 

Shiro cleared his throat, flushing crimson across his nose and cheeks. 

"I'm fine, I just, um, I remembered something again."

Shiro's gaze connected with Keith's as the half-Galra man craned his neck to check on him. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Keith said, unsuspecting of Shiro's current predicament. 

Shiro couldn't look away from Keith's face, open and concerned. Not only did Keith love him, he wanted him. Shiro's entire being vibrated with the knowledge, the confirmation that the feelings he'd had so long and never expected to be reciprocated were. 

Shiro let his expression reflect his feelings, a slow, joyful smile spreading across his face. 

"I really do, but I would rather you weren't flying while we talk about it." 

They both felt a rumble of amusement from Black as she eavesdropped. She was pleased her paladins were with her and connecting with each other. She sent a feeling that amounted to "finally" to both of them. 

Keith's eyes widened and a violent blush bloomed from his nose to his neck. He whirled back around to face the controls. 

Shiro bit his lip, knowing Keith would be mortified if he laughed right then.

He stood up from his spot in the back of the cockpit and approached the pilot chair slowly and a little more loudly than was natural to his gait. 

"Keith," he murmured, kneeling at the side of his chair. "I feel the same way. I love you. And I -- I want you, too, in every way you'll allow me to have you." 

Keith grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into his lap in the pilot's seat, crushing their lips together. 

Shiro buried his hand in Keith's long strands of hair and sank into the kiss wholeheartedly. His lips curled in a smile as he felt Keith's plush lips against his, a sensation he'd imagined long before they found themselves in outer space together. 

"Shiro," Keith moaned. 

"I'm right here, baby."

Keith's breath stuttered as their tongues met. His calloused hands roamed over Shiro's neck, thumbs and forefingers tugging at Shiro's ears and spurring chills of pleasure to race around his body. 

Keith licked into Shiro's mouth messily, causing Shiro to chase after the sensation with a gasp. 

Both of them were too occupied to hear the beep of an incoming communication, but they tore themselves apart when they heard the exclamations of the other paladins and their cargo. Even Kaltenecker had something to say. 

"Black paladins, we have arrived at the outpost," Allura said, poorly hiding her amusement. 

"Great, thank you, see you there," Keith said, mortified, before closing the connection. He turned the black lion to follow the others, noticing they had drifted somewhat away from the group. 

Shiro chuckled and threaded his fingers through Keith's hair. 

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," Shiro murmured against the juncture of Keith's neck and shoulder. 

Keith groaned, tilting his head indulgently. 

"You didn't embarrass me," he muttered. "Everyone observing me sucking your face embarrassed me."

Shiro's responding laugh, low and fond, sent desire roaring through Keith's body. 

He stifled a whine as he tried to land Black gently with a lap full of interested Shiro. 

"Baby," Keith murmured. "You're gonna make me crash." 

"Worth it."

.

Spending an evening making nice with the rest of the paladins, Matt, and their various other travel mates was torturous at best. All Shiro wanted to do was get Keith alone again and learn every inch of him. 

And the teasing. The Holts were evil, merciless creatures sent to torture Shiro and Keith, and Krolia, it turned out, was little better. 

Shiro was tense as a greyhound at the starting line, waiting for the absolute first second it was even slightly socially acceptable to make his departure from the common area of the base on the rebel-controlled planet. 

He gave Keith a loaded glance and made his excuses amid a clamorous roar of catcalls from the paladins. The Alteans were too dignified to catcall, but Allura hid a smirk under her hand and Coran twirled his mustache suggestively. 

Shiro grimaced as he felt a blush rising from his neck to his ears. He wished he could slam the door, but it was designed to open and close with a subtle whoosh of pneumatic tech. Hardly satisfying. 

Shiro leaned against the wall outside the mess hall and waited for about two minutes, before Keith strode through the doors with double birds in the air, followed by a similar jangle of jeers and cheers from the gathered rebels and paladins. 

Keith grinned and lowered his middle fingers as he saw Shiro waiting for him. 

Shiro reached out and offered Keith his hand, and they made their way to their bunk, a glorified shack outside the main base. It was clean, though, and had a bed and a bathroom, so Shiro had no reason to complain. Especially when Keith was pulling him through the door, aglow with desire, and peeling him out of his clothes. They kicked off their shoes by the door, giggling. 

Shiro traced his fingers across Keith's broadly muscled back, trying to help him remove his shirt. 

He relished the feeling of Keith's skin against his own once his shirt was off. It sent spirals of desire through him, and suddenly, he wanted to see Keith touch himself again, he wanted Keith to see how much he wanted him back. 

"Keith, will you touch yourself, like you did in the lion?"

Keith flushed as pink as the scar on his face, but his gaze didn't waver from Shiro's as he lowered himself to the bed and eased out of his pants and boxers. He was hard, his cock leaking against his belly, his flush spreading down his pale chest as he kept his hands loosely at his sides. 

"Take off your pants, too, Shiro," he said in a gravelly voice. He smiled as Shiro complied, any of his previous embarrassment evaporating as Shiro knelt at the foot of the bed, his hand landing on Keith's calf, where he rubbed soothingly. 

"What did you think of when you jerked off then?" 

Keith trailed fingers from his midsection to his cock, tapping lightly below the head and then wrapping loosely around his shaft, his dark eyes never leaving Shiro's. 

"I wanted you to touch me like this," he confessed. "I wanted you to climb over me and rub your dick against mine, wrap your big hand around both of us..." 

Keith arched his back, stuttering out a moan as he hitched up a leg and sneaked his other hand around to rub at the entrance of his hole. 

Shiro couldn't hold back any longer at the sight. He lowered himself carefully next to Keith, his eyes closing in delight as their bodies met. 

"I want to touch you, I wanted to then," Shiro said in a rush. "You're so gorgeous, baby." He sat up a little, using the stump of his galra arm to prop himself up, and reached for Keith's cock. Keith hissed in pleasure as Shiro's warm fingers encompassed him, exploring and giving an experimental stroke. 

Suddenly, Keith flipped them, pressing Shiro into the mattress, holding Shiro's face between his hands as he ground his hips against the taller man. 

Shiro worked his hand between them and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, working the pre-come leaking from both of them down their shafts. Keith keened into his mouth as the sensitive underside of his dick rubbed against Shiro's. The sensation of hot slick and velvety skin overwhelmed him and he threw his head back, rutting into Shiro's hand in ecstasy. 

"God, Shiro, I'm gonna come," Keith gritted out. 

Shiro tightened his hand around their dicks, moaning as Keith's arms and legs bracketed him. "Do it, come for me, Keith." 

Shiro felt Keith pulse and shudder as hot come spurted onto his belly and chest. 

Shiro followed him over the edge, crying out as the orgasm flooded his entire body with intense pleasure. 

"Ah, fuck, Keith!" he panted as he rode out the last few pulses of his bliss. 

Keith groaned throatily, wrapping his arms around Shiro's chest tightly, paying no mind to the mess between them. 

"Mmmm, give me a minute," he said. "You're so good for me, Shiro." 

Shiro melted into the mattress at the praise, his cock twitching weakly. He wiped his hand off on the blanket before tucking a strand of Keith's hair behind his ear so he could better see his gratified, relaxed expression. 

"I love you," Shiro murmured. 

"Love you, too," Keith said, nestling closer in his embrace.


End file.
